


The Reality of Anime

by SkeletonHusbands



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Oral, Threesome, skeleton dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living in the underground, your sexuality is sharply awoken by a sudden discovery and you set your sights on two skeleton brothers to welcome you to your sexual renaissance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reality of Anime

You huffed slightly at your reflection, gyrating your hips a bit as you worked the skin tight skirt up you. You finally positioned it how you wanted and let yourself reflect with pride on your appearance. You couldn’t get over how different you were looking lately. You admired your bulging bust and your figure contained in the brand new tight clothes, just one of many outfits you had splurged on with your shiny new paycheck from Grillby’s. When you found Alyphs’ secret stash of “human history books”, you begun to notice all the similarities between your large breasts, your rounded hips, your sultry eyes and the way these protagonists’ looked. Protagonists that ended up being fucked into oblivion by attractive people of all kinds. It was so much steamier and hotter than you ever expected and you were too intrigued to feel embarrassed. Of course you knew what sex was- before you fell down to the Underground, you had heard the kid friendly talks and Toriel had told you light gentle explanations of “natural human feelings”. Clothes flying off, make up smudging, eyes rolled back and tongue out. You pawed through the books, meanwhile noticing the warmth and pressure growing between your legs growing and growing. You hadn’t even meant to start rubbing at yourself over your ratty sweats on Alyphs’ floor as you turned page after page of erotica.

By the time Alyphs’ caught you, she was too mortified to be caught to notice your wet fingers or the fact you rushed out with an armful of the books. At Toriel’s you sat on your kiddy bed, surrounded by childhood toys and old lady decorations while you read the books like they were textbooks for your school finals. Your entire perception on the Underground and the people around you changed so sharply. Suddenly, you started to notice your friends…more intently. Even more embarrassingly, you begun to notice Sans and Papyrus in a brand new way! They were like your brothers! Or, well, were. Now, not so much.

Sans’ low and steady voice, his wide stature and constant smirk went from his normal trademarks to spine tingling attractions. You noticed it one night when he was over Toriel’s with you and you went out in the yard to collect snails. Sans’ hand on your lower back had practically made you jump out of your skin as he went to pull you close, saying he was too lazy to zip up his jacket and you were his only other source of warmth. Your face burned red the rest of the night, firstly from the rush of arousal but then from shame as you noticed he wasn’t looking at you like the way you saw him at all! He kept seeing you as a little sister and you could tell by his casual attitude around you, his sly looks meant only to be taken as playfully. Papyrus wasn’t too surprising and you had contented yourself with the idea that maybe he was too innocent to ever see anyone in a way that rattled him. It didn’t help you found his towering height over you, his self confidence, and his big hands on your waist as he hugged you way more alluring yet you didn’t know if he could even feasibly understand sex or a human’s desire to have sex. But you knew by the way Sans whispered dirty jokes to Undyne at the table that Sans certainly did have sexual feelings deep in his bones.

It was like your first crush and first rejection were wrapped into one that night. Things had to change and they had to change fast. After they had left, you immediately approached Toriel with the idea of moving out. As you predicted, she shed many tears but gave in slightly faster than you expected. Apparently, during her routine cleaning, had noticed your “new hobby” and it was a wake up call to her that you weren’t a child anymore. Your heart pounded with joy- if she was starting to see that, maybe you did have a chance to make those stupid skeletons see you as an adult too! You threw your arms around your goat mom and spent the night swapping memories with her and letting her hold you with watery eyes. The next morning, you moved out with a bit of birthday gold and marched into Snowdin.

Unfortunately for you, the apartments there were infinitely more expensive than you thought and you knew Hotlands was only worse thanks to Mettaton’s presence. However, your fortune seemed to return as Sans found you and all your luggage moping in the library as you filled out applications. Immediately, he demanded you stay with them, free of rent and charge. You tried to argue but you were too busy thinking, the wheels in your head turning. Maybe this could work out just as you planned it. Being in such close proximity to the brothers, it would be much easier to prove to them just how adult you had become. Papyrus was overjoyed at your arrival and lamented the fact they only had a couch for you. You joked about sleeping in his bed and the very quick flush of red that hit his cheeks made you think that maybe it wouldn’t take you forever to convince the brothers.

From then on, you had managed a job at Grillby’s as a server to the patrons. He paid you generously since you were his only dedicated employee and let you keep the tips you got for yourself. You learned quickly that a few ear scratches to the dogs when you brought their orders made them happily throw more gold on the table for you and you soon had a surplus of money like you couldn’t believe. It wasn’t until you were complaining to the Snowdin shop keeper that her eyes gave a mischievous glint and she led you to the back room of her shop. There, she had a sort of black market of MTT brand clothes and clothes from the surface, as well as makeup and jewelry. It was some of the biggest brand names, donated over the years or left in the dump that she had collected and stored back here. Eagerly, it became a pattern every week for you to show up and buy one outfit to replace one of your baggy t-shirt and old jean outfits you were so used to. Before you knew it, your closet was jammed full of sultry clothes and your vanity was absolutely covered in various types of makeup.

You still slept on the brother’s couch but now, it wasn’t quiet so bad. You were able to hide all of your new clothes in the coat closet that had been designated yours now and the downstairs guest bathroom. You were getting a bit concerned through at all your things and wondered if you should start asking to move in with Undyne instead. But you knew you couldn’t budge until you got what you wanted from those boys and something told you that you were close.

It had taken some weeks getting used to the heels, learning to apply makeup, learning what styles looked best on you. But you soon learned that your awkwardly chubby body was so awkward anymore. In fact, you had curves in all the right place. This was proven by how the patrons at Grillby’s began to ogle and pay a bit more in tips the more you wore new outfits. Even Grillby gave you an eyeless yet still somehow lingering stare as he gave you your newest paycheck. The bird behind the counter giggled that he was totally into you. You pretended to shrug it off but in reality you were elated. Maybe this meant your time with the brothers had finally come.

You were still a bit nervous to show yourself in all your new sexy glory to the brothers and really begin your plan but you decided tonight was the night. No more wearing tiny shorts but chickening out every time Sans sat next to you on the couch. No more teasing it! If it even was teasing…it was so hard to tell from the looks the brothers were giving you what they were thinking. Papyrus was twice as clumsy and flustered seeming lately but Sans remained himself, if a bit more thoughtful. He seemed to stare at you but his eyes were so hard to read and, when you questioned him, he always said he was worried about your job or your sleep schedule or something else. He was a fantastic liar as you learned and you knew getting answers from him like this was near impossible. But tonight! You’d finally get the answers you needed. With a quick spin in the mirror and a dab of extra eyeliner on your winged tips, you headed out of your bedroom triumphantly.

You popped down the stairs and saw Papyrus in the kitchen, organizing the food in the kitchen, casually whistling to himself. He was clearly about to cook as his mittens and cape were neatly folded on the counter top. You swayed over to him, pressing your chest into his back, causing him to jump with a cry. “You startled me!” He cried, turning to you with a smile, his cheek bones a slight red tint. He leaned back against the counter and you could see his eyes try not to bulge as he stared at your barely contained figure. You giggled, reaching out to touch his arm. “Sorry, Paps! Just wanted to say hi and ask when dinner was ready. Unless you want help cooking…” You dropped your voice a little, letting your eyes get a bit heavier in the lids like you remember the girls in the hentai did. It seemed to work as Papyrus gulped and stared at you with a look of great confusion but also like he was completely fine with whatever you were pulling. “W-well! That is very nice of you to ask, human! P-perhaps…w-we can cook something together.” He said and was cut off promptly by Sans’ footsteps on the stairs. You couldn’t tell if Papyrus looked relieved or disappointed as you turned to see face the smaller skeleton who was stretching his arms up in a yawn.

“What you makin’, bro-?” He paused mid sentence, looking at you in front of him with wide eyes, his normal smile collapsing. Your face burned at his pretty obvious deer in the headlights look at you and you stood stock still. “Jesus, kid…you going out on a date tonight?” He asked, quickly pasting back his smile as he stepped into the kitchen, voice forced casual.

You rolled your eyes, hands on your hips. “No way. Who would I even date in this town? You and Papyrus are like the only people who’s anatomy I even know!” You giggled, your heart starting to pound pretty hard as Sans flicked his eyes to look at Papyrus behind you. This was ballsy for you. This blatant flirting attitude paired with these clothes was new but something was pushing you to just try it out.

“Well, if you ever dated anyone, they’d better be ready to put up with us.” Sans said, turning to look at you again, stepping closer to pinch at your strappy top. “I mean, you gotta know everyone in this town is making eyes at you lately especially with these…uh, new clothes and this crap you got on your face.” He remarked, motioning to the makeup on your face. Normally, you’d pout like a baby at him calling it crap but you knew for a fact both of the brothers always watched you eat a bit more intently when you wore lipstick. You did put on a playful pout though.

“Well, they can keep looking. You two are the only ones I’d ever put up with or even let touch me.” You said and as you spoke, you saw Sans continue to glance briefly at Papyrus from over your head. You wanted to turn and face him but you knew if you did, you would break whatever spell had settled over the room. Also, now that you thought about it, Sans was grabbing your shirt rather tightly wasn’t he? But your attention was pulled as Sans smiled at you, locking his lazy eyes with yours.

“Aw shucks kid. You really mean that?” he asked, scratching behind his head as a blue hue filled his face, eyes dropping to stare down at his feet. You smiled proudly, nodding your head surely. Sans raised one hand, cupping your face. “Heh…guess I better stop calling you kid then.” He said softly, you barely even heard him as you leaned your cheek into his hand. What was he doing? Wait, what did he just say?! The hand on your face trailed down to your shoulder and you heard Papyrus shift behind you. “But y’know…if you’re gonna keep dressing this trashy, at least get some nice quality clothes.” Sans said, sharply lifting his head and you were floored as you were faced with a neon blue and his smile had grown wider than his average smirk. Without warning, your arms were yanked behind your back and Sans quickly tore the fabric of your shirt with ease. You shrieked slightly but, even though Papyrus’ hands clutching your arms was relatively weak, you did not fight back at all. You couldn’t help but react almost on instinct, as though your body was understanding and wanting this even more than you knew and did.

Sans was pushing the torn fabric away from your chest as he begun to talk, easily and calmly. “See, listen here. Me and Pap…we sorta been watching you lately.” As he spoke, you watched as his brought his hands down to sharply grab at your breasts. Your back arched and you gasped in pleasure as he begun to massage you over the cups of your silky new bra. “We’ve been noticing a lot of new things. Your massive tits. Your fucking amazing lips. Your curvy ass always trying to break your new skirts. All this makeup, all these new clothes, your stash of hentai you always forget to hide when Papyrus comes to vacuum your room…” His hands roamed to yank back the cups, letting your breasts fall out and his boney hands begun to with your sensitive nipples. You moaned, beginning to squirm and Papyrus tightened his grip even more on you. “We see it. And we decided to help you get what you want. But first, you gotta give us what we want. Which reminds me…wanna take a look, bro?”

You were firmly spun around as Papyrus released your arms to face him, Sans fingers now tight around your wrists. Papyrus stared down at your chest wide eyed but with a definite new look to them. A look you weren’t so certain of ever seeing before. “They are…quiet different than they were many years ago.” Papyrus said, reaching out to softly grasp at your tits, massaging the squishy skin between his fingers. You squealed as he tugged at your nipples curiously, Sans chuckling in your ear. “You’re not even fighting us. I knew you wouldn’t. But I like holding you down anyways because I know it makes you wet.” He breathed against your neck, his teeth attaching to your shoulder. You moaned, pushing your chest out further into Papyrus’ hands.

“So. Let me tell you what’s gonna happen. We are going to make you feel so fucking good, you won’t know what do with yourself. Afterwards, we are going to wreck your body until we are satisfied.” Sans explained as Papyrus ducked his head to nibble at your breasts, making you grind your teeth to try and hide the sounds bursting from your chest. “And then, every night from now on, you’re gonna be whatever we want you to be. We are going to do every single horrible depraved fantasy you read about in those disgusting books you have. And you can’t stop us. Understand?” Sans ended, leaving what felt like one hell of a bruise on your shoulder.

“Y-yes! Yes yes okay!” You cried as Papyrus left bruise after bruise on your breasts as well, feet struggling to keep you upright as your knees went weak. Sans gave an understanding hum and lifted himself to his full height.

“Come on, bro. Let’s show this wanton slut a good time.” Sans said, waiting for Papyrus to sadly remove his hands and teeth from your tender breasts before moving his hands so he was now dragging you to the living room. You stumbled after him in your heels, you nipples hardening at the chill air and your excitement. Sans sat himself down on the couch and patted his lap for. You hesitated before sitting on it, confused as to how he wasn’t stabbing you with his bones when you noticed Papyrus scamper over and kneel in front of you. It was hitting you how prepared this all was and it embarrassed you to imagine the brothers planning for who knows how long on how they were going to take and fuck you. You turned your head up to look at Sans, who was positioning you so your head was against his chest.

“Sans-“ you started but he shushed you sharply.

“No words, babe. I learned from those books what it is filthy girls like you want and like so I’m going to give it to you whether you want it or not.” With that, you watched with amazement as a strange blue light seemed to pulse from Sans eye and then down into his chest. You weren’t able to see much of the show though, partially because of Sans shirt and jacket, but also because you were now aware that the same blue light was now wrapped around your ankles and wrists. With a yank like a puppet on strings, you legs flew up into a wide V shape and you couldn’t help the groan of shame and arousal as the scent of your arousal filled the room and you were completely expose to the Papyrus watching you between your legs. His eyes were wide and his mouth was unhinged with shock. You started to reach forward to cover yourself but soon your wrists were yanked around Sans neck and locked their just like your legs. You tried to break free of the hold but you knew it was impossible.

“Human, you’re so sweet looking.” Papyrus said in a child like voice, leaning forward to stare intently at your folds, fingers moving to push aside the drenched lacy thong you had on. Sans hands begun to reach up and work on your breasts as Papyrus prodded and examined your dripping pussy curiously. You shuddered at every touch from the sheer sensitive state you were in and Papyrus paused after you gave a particularly loud mewl as his fingers circled your clit. “Am I doing what you do at night, human? I hear you when you think I’m asleep. You make sure loud and sexual noises.” He said, staring up at you, flicking his finger back and forth on your clit. “I knew at that moment that what you needed was Sans and I to help you! After all, you are very great. We can’t just see our best friend suffer from sexual deprivation.” He seemed to wait for a cue from Sans expectantly and Sans gave a small grunt, slapping one of your breasts to bring attention back to him.

“Papyrus worked really hard on this new trick so you better appreciate it. Got it?” Sans said and Papyrus happily chimed in “It’s true! I, the Great Papyrus, worked very hard to learn this! And it looks so nice!” You weren’t sure what you expected but a thick and outrageously long tongue unfurling from the skeletons jaws wasn’t was you expected. You felt yourself begin to tighten already in needed anticipation and Papyrus leaned forward slowly, giving you a testing lick. “You taste so strong and sticky, human! It’s like candy!” He said, seeming relieved you didn’t taste like anything gross and quickly digging his tongue deeper into your folds. You begun to squirm more as your body was rocked with pleasures and you begun to notice a bulge from Sans pressing into your back as you squirmed. Did Sans and Papyrus have cocks?! The idea drove you even wilder and you strained your hands to try and touch your aching clit.

Sans seemed to sense what was wrong and begun to release a hand from your breast to toy with your clit. “Damn, you really are soaked, aren’t ya?” He said mockingly, raising his fingers to show you just how much you had soaked his hand. He pushed the wet fingers into your mouth and you sucked on his bones desperately. He gave a sharp jerk and groaned as you toy with the pads of his bone fingers. “Can’t wait to see how you work with my cock…” He whispered into your ear, removing his fingers to go back down at rub your clit in steady constant circles again. “I want you to suck it just like you sucked yourself off my fingers, like a greedy whore.” He whispered more and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to hold down the orgasm coming closer and closer.

Papyrus, however, might have gotten a little envious of Sans having so much of your attention again and you were quickly focused on him as you felt his tongue reach deep into you. You shrieked as Papyrus’ tongue wiggled into your entrance and if it wasn’t for Sans’ magical powers forcing your legs apart, you knew you would’ve probably accidentally knocked Papyrus’ skull right off his head. San’s fingers begun to really press into your clit, feeling his ribs move slightly as he laughed out loud at your embarrassing reactions. “Wow, you really are just a little porn star aren’t you?” He taunted as you grinded against the bulge in his pants as your senses flooded with the sense of pleasure. Papyrus’ hands cupping your ass and his tongue deep inside you, Sans’ fingers on your clit, and you in this completely exposed position, it all pushed you over the edge finally. All the air seemed to rush from your lungs as you opened your mouth in a silent scream, hips bucking over and over again as your orgasm gushed from you. Papyrus pulled back, the front of his teeth sticky and dripping, and watched with fascination as Sans continued to rub you through the ending pulses of pleasure.

You felt the magic leave your wrists and legs and your limbs collapsed in exhaustion but immediately, Papyrus grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the floor. You squeaked as your butt hit the carpet of the living room and you felt Sans shift around you and stand up as well. “Sans told me it’s only right that now you make us feel as good as he made you feel.” Papyrus said almost accusingly, his inhumanly long tongue running along his face to clean himself. You grinned and reached up to stroke his skull.

“Anything for my favorite boys.” You said and Papyrus seemed to lighten a bit and responded by cheerfully grabbing you by the waist and flipping you flat on your stomach. You sucked in a breath as air threatened to leave you again and you propped yourself on your hands in knees but hands on your shoulders told you that you weren’t getting farther than that. Sans had dropped to his knees and you were faced directly with the large bulge in his shorts you had been seeing before. His grin stretched as he reached a hand out, grabbing you by the back of your head and pressing your face into his crotch. You whimpered a bit as he rubbed your face across what felt like his very real and very human like length. Behind you, Papyrus was slowly fondling with your ass before moving to the side of you, watching Sans with determination. Sans shot him a look and winked before looking down at you.

“I’m gonna give Papyrus a demonstration of what he should make you do next time you think it’s okay to tease us like this, got it? The next time you think you can dress like such a skank and then run off to work without so much as a hug goodnight.” Sans said, one hand moving to pull down his shorts. His pelvic bone and hip bones started to come into view but soon your view was covered by a large, raspberry blue cock. You boggled at it, staring at Sans and back at it with awe. Was this the blue night you noticed earlier, pulsing from San’s eye and seeming to run down his shirt like ethereal goo? It had to be. Hesitantly, you reached up to touch it, marveling at it’s warmth and large girth. It was pretty big, especially in width, and knowing that was coming inside your mouth made you shiver in anticipation. Sans let you get used to the cock, smirking down at you, basking in your worshiping look, before he gave a sharp pull of your hair. You whined in protest but he only pulled again, shutting you up for good.

“I love the pathetic sounds you make.” He hissed, running a boney thumb over your lips before pinching it hard between his fingers. You opened your mouth with a wince of pain and immediately the head of his cock and then some jutted into your mouth. You gave a muffled cry as you tried to situate your jaw, teeth, and tongue to accommodate him as painlessly as possible but he seemed to enjoy your sort of unprepared panic and he began a few short shallow thrusts. You relaxed your mouth as best as you could and tried not to slobber on the floor as he seemed to pump himself without much care for your well being at this moment. Sans’ teeth grit together a little bit as you slid your tongue around the slit of his cock, eliciting a small shot of precum in your mouth. You looked up at him with those same heavy eyes you gave him in the kitchen and he shuddered a bit, moving both of his hands into your hair, gripping it like a harness. “Those books really taught you a lot, huh?” He huffed out as his grip tightened solidly and he forced more of his huge length into your mouth.

“Tell me, slut, what happens next in those dirty things you read?” Sans purred as he continued to force your head down his length, his grip in your hair harsh and unforgiving. You moaned deeply around his cock, trying to blink back the tears as your gag reflex was assaulted, your brand new mascara dripping down your cheeks. “I bet I can guess a few things…” he continued and you watched as he motioned for Papyrus to do something. He quickly moved from his dumbfounded position on the floor to behind you, out of your eye sight. With a sharp and surprisingly strong yank, you felt cold air hit your ass and cunt and you inhaled sharply, only opening your throat for more of San’s cock to force itself in. You begun to squirm but Papyrus’s hands dug into your hips much more sharply than you expected of him. You tried to turn your head to watch him but the tight control Sans had on your hair made you whimper in pain and you continued to focus on sucking Sans’s cock.

“Sans has informed me of your indecency, human! And I, too, have begun to notice that you are acting more obscene in nature lately!” Papyrus began and you tried to not roll your eyes at the fatherly monologue coming from him that he had clearly planned and rehearsed. Thankfully, it seemed he wasn’t going to bore you to death as a loud smack filled your ears, followed by your hips bucking up in pain and arousal as your ass stung like a bitch. Sans groaned, watching your face twist in pain and pleasure. “You are clearly exhibiting mating signs! And yet, instead of seeking…help, you have decided to tease me and Sans on a daily basis! And that shall not be tolerated!” Every few words was punctured by a rough slap on your ass and you tried to ignore the wetness now soaking your thighs, praying he didn’t notice as he pinched at your hips. “Your flesh is so thick and gorgeous. Of course, if you were just polite in asking, we would’ve granted you your wishes.” Papyrus purred, running his hands down to squeeze at your curvy thighs, his fingers sliding on your wetness. You were shaking like a leaf in his hands.

“Papyrus is going to fuck you, human. And it is going to be what I’ve wanted for a long time.” He said, his voice strangely low and you felt him begin to insert his fingers into your already again wet entrance. You heard him pause and you watched as Sans gave a curt nod from above you and he looked down at you. “Wanna see another magic trick kid?”

Sans pulled his cock from your mouth and turned your head so you were straining to look behind you. You watched with the same amazement you had before as Papyrus’ eye was consumed by an orange light, a pulsating light starting in his large rib cage, barely seen from the fabric of his shirt, but you watched with fascination as you could see the strange orange light run down his spine. It was almost like ectoplasm and you watched it shift, drip down onto Papyrus’ exposed pelvis. It swirled together and slowly took the form of a cock, a bit longer and thinner than Sans’. It was an obnoxious color and you could tell from the precum already dripping off the tip the cum was a soft orange. Papyrus stared down at his own cock with a bit of pride before lifting his head to look at you with a devious smile. “Present yourself to me.” Papyrus demanded and you immediately reached a hand behind you to spread the lips of your cunt, wiggling your hips desperately as Papyrus scooted behind you, positioning himself.

“You like watching my brother get ready to pound your little brains out?” Sans asked, stroking his cock as you dug your teeth into your lip, trying not to tighten as Papyrus begun to push the head of his cock into your tight opening. It hurt but not half as much as you thought it was going to. Papyrus hissed through his teeth, sweat already beading on his forehead as he slowly continued his descent inside you. He didn’t stop pushing until he was fully in and by then you were so hungry for him to start thrusting you were whining like a child. Sans grunted and taunted you with his cock on your lips. “She’s getting greedy as fuck Paps. You better stop pleasing this little bitch. Remember, it’s about you.” Papyrus gave a curt nod and looked at you with that haunting orange eye before replacing his strained mouth with a predatory grin. His next thrust shoved you forward, your face pressing hard into Sans’ pelvic bone and you yelled out at the ringing pain and fucking amazing feeling it brought you oh my god. Sans prepared himself quickly and by the time Papyrus’ next thrust came, you were shoved forward mouth first onto Sans’ cock again.

It became a never ending feeling of being stuffed from that point on. Papyrus was absolutely wrecking you, siphoning in and out with such a furious desire you begun to wonder if all monster sex was like this or if Papyrus was kinkier than you thought. Meanwhile, Sans was having fun seeing how much he could force you to choke on his cock before granting you mercy and letting you have a spare second to breathe again. Both of their lengths were so large and their rhythms so in sync, you never didn’t have the feeling of a cock deep down your throat or the feeling of Sans pushing deep into your womb. It was such a sensory overload, you begun to cum again, a slow rolling climax that slowly increased in intensity as the brothers didn’t seem to react or notice at all. As Sans relented on one of his thrusts, you were finally allowed to release your cries of orgasm, giving Sans a desperate and pained look for him to just pause in his relentless assault for one moment to let you go through the orgasm aftershocks peacefully.

But you’re a fool for think he’d allow that. With swift hands, he grabs both sides of your head. “C’mon, babe.” He says, desperately trying to keep his voice in check as he forces you farther down his cock. “I know you can do it. I know you can take more of this cock. Why? Because you’re a perfect whore. That’s what you wanna be write? The perfect fuck doll for me and Papyrus huh?” Your hands are clutching at the carpet desperately now, trying to keep breathing through your nose and forcing back gags as he slides fully in and out over and over again. It isn’t until he pulls back for a brief second that you can focus on Papyrus behind you beyond the delicious deep thrusts in you.

He’s snarling almost animal like, his thrusts continuing to hit you in places you were almost too sensitive to take. He was talking, low, almost to himself, a muttered repetition of “You’re mine, all of this is mine, you belong to me, human. If you want me to breed you I shall…” His hands slide up to desperately squeeze at your breasts, his pelvis digging into your hips. The sounds he was making made you clench around his length and shiver. But Sans apparently was watching you and his boney fingers yanked your mouth open again. You gasp in surprise, pulled from your aroused stupor, but that simply leaves your mouth open for him to enter and thrust again. “Can you hear him?” he groans, voice almost becoming dangerous and low but you couldn’t answer him either way. His thrusts are hard and fast and you know he’s close. You force yourself to relax and be used as nothing more than a wet hole for the moment. “Look how easily you’re trained. Such a good girl, such a good pet. The Underground’s slut making us cum in her filthy holes. Here’s the payback for using me as a reason to get off all these months. Oh god fucking damnit, don’t you dare move!”

The thick cum rushed into your mouth at the same time you felt Papyrus’ bursting into you with a weak yelp. Sans sharply pulled out of your mouth as he begun to climax, hands fumbling to pump at his cock as he threw his head back, grunting with each sticky string of cum now covering your face and mouth. Behind you, Papyrus continued to thrust weakly, full length in you, his cum deep inside of you and coating your inner walls. He was completely hunched over you like a dog in heat, whimpering and whining as he emptied himself. You panted, mouth wide as you tried to catch the cum running off your face. Sans body heaved with his heavy breathing as he slowly released his cock and let it fall on the edge of your lips. Hurriedly, you leaned forward to clean the head, smirking up at him as he shivered a little bit.

Papyrus slipped out of you and you whined at the sudden emptiness you felt. You heard him land on his boney ass with a thud and then a second thud as he flopped onto his back. “The Great Papyrus! Has done! His duty!” He exclaimed in short bursts as he gathered his breath. You pulled your mouth from San’s cock and turned to face the sweaty, lanky skeleton on the floor behind you. You giggled coyly, moving on top of him to suck him clean as well. “You sure did Papy.” you hummed around his length, his body weakly twitching beneath you. Papyrus reached a hand down to stroke at your head softly and tenderly. Behind you, you heard Sans refit his shorts and move away. You only looked up as he cleared his throat from the stairs.

“So. Either this becomes a nightly thing or you gotta sell all your clothes to give us the rent you owe us.” Sans joked but you grinned and nodded as though he was serious.

“I would love to do this again.” You said, winking at him before dissolving into shy giggles. He shook his head with a grin, muttering “Damn, not a kid anymore.” as he started up the stairs. He yelled from the top that he expected dinner to be ready when he came back down and not to start round two and you quickly pulled your mouth off Papyrus’ cock.

“Don’t worry! I…I shall…cook…” Papyrus began but then he was out like a light. Poor guy. So much stamina in one go had to be exhausting. You grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered him before kissing his cheekbone and standing up. You started to pull your skirt back up before giving up and just throwing it and your heels off before padding to the kitchen. You paused as you refilled a pot with water, a bemused smirk on your face. Damn. If your adulthood life was making pasta late at night for the two brothers you just fucked while nude and you knew it was going to happen again soon, maybe Alyphs was right. Maybe anime was real!

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful commission from @twistedfayt !!! This took a lot of love and effort and I think it’s one of my favorite things I’ve ever written! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
